Return to the Moonlands
by The Great Magus Kyros
Summary: The Core wants the power that destroyed Agram. All Tony wants is to have a normal life
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer(I am only doing this so I won't get sued) **I **don't own Magi-Nation(but I wish I did.)

Now that that's over with. To the story.

Tony starred nostalgically at the ring laying scattered in his desk drawer amongst the clutter. They had not been used since he had defeated Agram, over two years ago. He lifted them from their resting place, slipping one on each finger. They glowed slightly as he slid them on, as if they were happy to be connected to their master again. As he looked out his window, he noticed his friend Josh was waiting impatiently.

As Tony shut his front door Josh called, "Hey, Foney Bones, I've been waiting here forever." Tony smiled as he heard his once hated nickname; now it was only used by his closest friends.

"Hi, Josh," Tony called, "where's Sly?"

Josh shrugged, "Probably still asleep." They both laughed. Sly had a tendency of over sleeping, but only on school days.

As they walked Josh asked, "Hey Tony, aren't those the rings you were wearing after you came back from the cave in?"

"Yeah I saw 'em and decided to wear them today," Tony responded.

Josh smiled, "You know you're gonna get made fun of for wearing rings."

"Yeah, but they'll get over it"

When they arrived at school, the first bell was just ringing. Tony rushed to class; his grades couldn't handle another tardy. His teacher was just shutting the door as Tony squeezed in. "Wow Tony, you're actually on time today, good job," his teacher sneered. Tony took his seat quickly before his teacher could complain any more.

About 20 boring minutes into class Sly knocked on the classroom door. As the teacher let him in he apologized "Ummmmm sorry, I over slept." The whole class broke into laughter as Sly took his seat next to Tony.

Sly turned to Tony, "So, 'sup Bones"

"Not much, Sly. You?" Tony responded.

The teacher whipped around staring straight at Tony and Sly, "You two stop talking and Tony nice rings. Getting in touch with your other side?" The whole class laughed again. When the lunch bell finally rang Tony took his tray and sulked over to the "old oak", where he met Sly and Josh everyday for lunch.

"Hey Bones," Josh said after a couple minutes of silence. "You once tried to tell us that those rings of yours had powers."

Tony stuttered, "W..w...wwell if I try," Tony pointed his finger, "to force my energy into that ring it should summon a creature." There was a sparkle from the ring. A large gray Furok appeared, the bird that was always on one of its antlers was asleep.

"Wow, cool what is it!" exclaimed Sly.

Tony responded, "It's a Furok. Furok come here," the Furok lumbered toward Tony. Josh and Sly cowered behind Tony. Tony laughed, "It's all right guys, he's harmless unless I tell him not to be." Tony rubbed its stomach. The Furok rolled over with a large crash. Its antlers digging into the ground, the bird quickly vacated his post, taking up residence on Tony's shoulder.

Sly laughed, "It's like a large dog ermmm except with antlers."

Tony quickly dismissed the Furok back into the Dream Relm before anyone else could see it. Josh, finally regaining his voice, said, "Dude, that's awesome. You got anymore?"

Tony turned to Josh, "Umm I don't think it would be a good idea to summon anymore here."

Josh looked around at the other people knowingly, "Ya I guess you're right, how about the cave behind your house tonight after school." Tony nodded in approval.

Yes, that's the end of the first chapter. Please review, and no flames. I will put out more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2 The Capture

At about six o'clock Tony arrived at the agreed meeting place. Taking a seat on one of the rocks near the cave where his first adventure had began, Tony waited for his friends to arrive. "I sure hope they don't bring Benny, he can't keep his mouth shut," Tony thought wistfully. About five minutes later Josh and Sly came running in. Tony smiled they had lost Benny in the forest surrounding the cave.

"Hi guys," Tony greeted the two whom were still out of breath.

"So," Josh said when he had finally regained full control of his respiratory system, "You were going to show us more of your rings."

Tony looked down at the rings adorning his fingers, trying to decide which one to summon next. "Aha," he exclaimed when his eyes passed over his treasured Leaf Hyren's ring.

"Wha'ja find, Bones?" Josh and Sly said in unison.

"This," Tony closed his eyes, pouring his consciousness deep into his ring. Feeling through the forests of Naroom, which his Leaf Hyren loved, he felt a darkness slowly overtaking the land. He quickly released his energy, leaving Naroom behind. A large green creature appeared, stretching its wings, as if waking from a long nap.

Sly and Josh gasped in shock. "Wha...wha...what is it?" Josh stuttered.

Tony beaming with pride at still being able to summon a Leaf Hyren, even after this amount of time, said, "That, my friends, is a Leaf Hyren."

"What can it do?" Sly asked hastily, he was obviously into cheap thrills.

Tony looked around finding a large tree. Then pointing at it he yelled, "Leaf Hyren, thorns now!" The Leaf Hyren raised its hand, thorns the size of arrows shot forth from the outstretched hand, sinking deep into the hard aged wood

"Dude, that rocked, could you..." Josh stopped short, from the shadows detached an almost deformed figure. On each of its eight fingers, four on each hand, a ring glowed darkly in the fading light. Pinkish hair covered her eyes, which if they were seen would glow the same sick color of her rings.

Tony recognized her, "Warrada the Shadow," he said aloud.

"Hello, Kyros," she said vehemently, "it seems you have not lost your power and you have brought it too a new world. The Core did not die with Agram. We will meet again." Warrada faded back into the shadows as the Hyren chased after her.

Sly smirked, "That's one freaky chick."

Tony returned a smile. Facing the two he said, "Go home this is between her and me"

Tony searched in vain for hours, finding nothing except for leaves. About nine o'clock, as he was about to give up, he heard shouting. He followed the sound back to the cave area, where he saw one hundred Core Magi crowded around Warrada. Tony was careful not to make a sound.

Warrada was shouting, "We were sent here by our master and my brother, Hrada, to bring Kyros back and this time we will corrupt him. Then unleash Dark Kyros upon the Moonlands, but we must capture him quick before he adapts to summoning here on his planet."

Suddenly a shrill cry rose from the trees around Tony. Instantly he saw his mistake, he had forgotten to look for sentries. The Shryques in the trees were the Core's best sentries and they had spotted him. Tony ran as the Core Magi summoned up creatures that were quickly on his heals. He tried to summon his creatures to defend him, but the Earth was further from the Dream Realm than the Moonlands. Tony's fear blocked him from connecting to the Dream Realm at this distance. Soon he was surrounded by the deformed beasts, and one after another struck him until he could no longer hold onto his consciousness. As his knees hit the ground he wondered with his last thought, "Was this how Agram felt when my creatures pummeled him?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will the Core do with Tony?...Is Tony even alive? All these questions will be answered...

...**IF YOU PEOPLE LEAVE REVIEWS...**(I'm not mad, just desperate.)


End file.
